1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage compartment of a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage compartment provided on a leg shield of a motorcycle, wherein the leg shield covers the front of driver's legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles, and scooter-type motorcycles in particular, often include a storage area or compartment provided on a leg shield, which covers the front of driver's legs. For example, Japanese Application No. 58-6777 proposes, as a storage compartment of this kind, a construction in which an inner housing separate of a leg shield is arranged on a side of the leg shield toward a driver. The inner housing is fixed to the leg shield by a plurality of screws which are inserted from a driver's side, through the inner housing and into the leg shield.